


Peter Pan

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice meets Peter Pan.
Kudos: 4





	Peter Pan

Killian watched as his young daughter ran around their home chattering excitedly to him asking every question she could think of. He answered every one and hoped that he coukd distract her from her reality just for a moment. She was trapped and she knew it. And he hadn't found a way to free her. He let her run around until it got fairly dark out. She may not have had to wake up at any specific time but she still needed to sleep.

"Right there, Starfish. It's bed time now."

"But I'm not tired, papa," Alice argued with a slight pout. Killian paused for a moment debating on if he should cave to a later bedtime. She already didn't get to be free like other kids. Often he would let bedtime slide some but he actually was a little tired. She could be trusted to go to bed when she finally did manage exhaust herself though.

"Okay, you can stay up a little longer if you like. Good night, I love you. Wake me up if you need anything, okay?"

Alice excitedly agreed and ran over to the windowsill and climbed up it. It was one of Killian's greatest fears that one day the barrier that he hated would fail and his daughter would fall. But she already had such a small world he couldn't bring himself to take the joy watching the stars gave her away.

Alice sat on the windowsill watching the stars. She wished she could touch the grass below her. Papa brought her some but it wasn't the same. Maybe papa would help her go on an adventure tomorrow. It wasn't real but it was as close as she could get.

"Hi."

Alice jumped a little, the new sound bringing her out of her thoughts.

Someone was well floating outside of her window. She'd never seen another person before not outside of her storybooks amd her dreams. She didn't know they could fly. Could she?

"Hi, I'm Alice."

The person started talking to her.

"Have you ever tried to fly, Alice?"

"No."

"Come outside, and with a little belief and some pixie dust you can fly."

Alice slumped against the windowsill. "I can't come outside."

The person gave up for a while. "Okay. Well nice to meet you, I should go."

He kept coming back when Alice was awake and Killian was asleep.

He quickly befriended Alice using her desire for freedom to convince her to learn how to fly.

Alice was sitting on the windowsill talking and laughing with him.

Killian woke up and heard laughter. He loved the sound of Alice's laughter but what was funny? Why was she awake?

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Aye."

Killian walked over to make extra sure.

"Who were you talking to?"

Alice pointed and looked where the boy had been. He wasn't there.

"He's gone." Alice was confused. He'd just been there. Hadn't he?

"Who's gone?"

"The boy."

Killian already had a suspicion. There was only one boy that could have managed to get close enough to talk to her.

"There was this boy. He comes when you're asleep. He can fly. He says he'll teach me how. He says it's what it feels like to be_" Alice paused and choked out this last word. "Free." She hated that word. It was something that felt like she'd never have.

Killian had his suspicions confirmed. But his anger at Peter Pan were not even a close second to Alice's feelings. He knew how badly she wanted out of her tower some days. Knew how bad some of the stories she'd read in books had made her feel about her situation. He'd comforted her through every single time she'd tried to find some reason for why she was stuck in their home.

"His names Peter Pan and I'm sorry, Starfish he's a dangerous man."

"Why?"

It took a while to explain but Alice agreed not to talk to him anymore.

The next night when it was close to bedtime Alice asked if Killian would read her a bedtime story instead of saying she wasn't tired.

Killian did as she asked and then hoped Peter Pan would leave them alone. And he didn't come back until years later when Alice was alone in the tower and had started to feel even more lost in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a tumblr post by hollythecurious.


End file.
